1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a display panel, and more particularly to a resistance type touch display panel.
2. Description of Related Art
As information technology (IT), wireless mobile communication, information appliances being rapidly developed, many IT products are switched to use touch panels to serve as input apparatuses instead of traditional keyboards and mice, for the purpose of achieving better portability, more slimness, and more human-friendly operation.
Currently, touch panels are generally categorized into resistance type, capacitance type, optical type, acoustic wave type, and magnetic type, in which the resistance type and the capacitance type are the most popular types of touch panels. With respect to a capacitance type touch panel, it is featured with a multi-point touch which providing more human-friendly operation. As such, the capacitance type touch panels are widely welcome by the market. However, such a capacitance type touch panel can be operated only when touched by a conductive material. As such, one cannot operate a capacitance type touch panel when wearing a glove or with a nonconductive material.
As to the resistance type touch panels, users are allowed to use any medium to the touch panel for operation. As such, the resistance type touch panels are more convenient in use. Further, techniques for producing resistance type touch panels are already well established, and the production costs for the resistance type touch panels are relatively low. As such, the resistance type touch panels have a relatively high market share. In general, there are two types of circuit designs and calculation methods corresponding thereto provided for the resistance type touch panels, analog type and digital type. The analog resistance type touch panel is featured with a higher resolution, and is adapted for handwriting input operation mode. The digital resistance type touch panel can be produced with a sensing block of different sizes as desired by the clients, and therefore is more widely used in customized products.